


That damn professor

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College student hange, Desk Sex, F/M, Levi has reading glasses, Slight OOC, Smut, its a 5 year age gap so y'all can chill, its a smutsplosion people, levi is still short tho, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Hange's fault her physics professor just about happens to be fucking gorgeous with a beautiful ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That damn professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a student-teacher fic so if you're uncomfortable then tell me. I'm happy to write something at your request to make up for your discomfort.

It wasn't Hange's fault.

It wasn't her fault her physics professor this year just happened to be a grumpy, 5'3" twenty five year old that had an ass that was most likely hand carved by Donatello (the sculptor, not the turtle) who was inexplicably gorgeous.

She had realised it two months into the academic year that she wanted to fuck him.

Like, really, really hard.

She had a whole library of fantasies, most of which would waltz into her mind during a lesson given by said professor. And for the record, they weren't all sexual.

Today was a day like no other, Hange sat at the back of the room while he went on and on about Hawking's black hole theory and so on. The lessons were mostly boring, due to the fact that Hange already knew most of this stuff and Professor Ackerman, or Levi, as she would call him to piss him off, was an extremely strict and old fashioned teacher, so you could imagine how shit went down if someone decided to open their mouths with a snide remark, cough cough Auruo Bossard cough cough.

She just sat at the back, staring at his ass and idly doodling in her notebook.

"I will now give back your papers from two weeks ago and may I just say, I'm not impressed with some of you."

His voice was so deep and intoxicating, it matched him perfectly. With his cold and mysterious persona and steely eyes flashing behind the polished black frames of his reading glasses.

He slowly made his way up to Hange, giving out the papers.

"Mister Berner, A plus. Good job and keep it up."

"Y-Yes sir."

Hange snapped her notebook shut as he approached, slapping the paper on the desk.

"Miss Hange. D minus. I'm disappointed in you, see me in my office after class."

What?! She got a D MINUS?! IMPOSSIBLE!

"Levi, I don't understand I-"

"My office. After class. Understood Miss Hange? And don't address me by my first name." He seethed icily, face inches from hers.

"Yes sir." She grumbled.

He returned to the chalk board, selecting a piece of chalk and beginning to sketch a diagram, muttering something about chalk getting everywhere and being a pain in the ass.

The class dragged on in a bored haze, Hange staring distastefully at her grade. How the hell had she gotten such a low grade? This is the lowest grade she'd ever had in her life! Which, was officially over…

"Class is over. Get out of here you instant noodle guzzling behemoths. Out of my sight. Except for Miss Hange. You stay here."

The class filtered out of the room, giving Hange a mix of sympathetic and funny looks.

Hange slid her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Nanaba.

**From: Hange at 16:35pm.  
To: Nanaba**

**I'm gonna b l8, prof wants 2 tlk. Ttyl.**

"Miss Hange. Come with me."

She followed him out of the room, headed to his office behind him, heart beating like a jack hammer in her chest.

He opened the door and took a seat behind his extremely neat desk in his ridiculously tidy office.

"Sit." He said shortly, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

Hange obeyed, dropping her bag onto the floor and taking a seat across from him.

His steely grey eyes studied her for a brief second before locking with hers.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Hange?"

Ooh shit. This was one of her many fantasies. Because she's been a bad girl.

"Because my grade was shit."

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes. But no. Look Zoë, you're a bright girl. One of the brightest of seen. But your grades are slipping and it's worrying me. You're smart and I would consider you for a higher degree, but right now you're not paying attention and its affecting your grade. I want you to redo this because I know it isn't your best."

"Sorry…"

"Is there something wrong with my classes? The way I teach, does it bother you?"

"Well…"

"Is it that my classes are boring you? Or are they too easy?"

"Or maybe it's too hard to focus with a gorgeous professor with a holy ass!"

His eyes went wide in shock, eyebrows lifting into his hairline.

Oh shit. She said that out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Um. So, uh. Maybe I think you're…"

"Attractive… I knew it." He sighed, taking off his glasses and slipping them back into their case.

The next thing he knew a pair of cracked lips were on his and he froze.

She pulled back, realising what she'd done.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" he walked over to her and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her into a kiss.

Holy fuck her physics professor was kissing her.

She kissed back in response, pulling him closer by his crisp light blue button down shirt.

His kisses were strong and dominating, leaving her breathless after a few seconds. He moved down to her neck, kissing roughly and sucking, making Hange moan.

Smirking, he nipped playfully at her skin.

"Shirt off. I want to see you." He commanded.

Complying, Hange slipped off her green hoodie and pulled off her yellow t shirt, leaving her in lacy blue bra, black skinny jeans and converse.

Levi licked his lips, eying her.

Damn, he thought. Under those baggy clothes she had a fine figure. Not too curvy, but feminine and attractive none the less.

"Are you going to stare at my tits or are you going to do something?" She questioned, folding her arms.

"Y'know, you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And?"

"It looks like you need to be taught a lesson." He whispered huskily in her ear before claiming her lips in a violent, dominant kiss, tongue slipping in and brushing over hers, smoothing over the backs of her teeth.

Yes sir, she thought to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck.

One hand held her ponytail, the other on her waist, slithering up her back to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it quickly with expertise and exposing her breasts to the cool air. The hand slipped over and groped her breast gently, thumb tracing around the hardening nipple, making Hange moan into the kiss. He was definitely experienced with this stuff.

Hange pulled back for air, smirking playfully, flattening her palms on his shirt.

"Y'know, I'm half naked, but you aren't. Not exactly fair is it?"

"What're you suggesting, Miss Hange?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, professor, I'm suggesting for this to be a… fair experiment, then we should have as few variables as physically possible."

"Would you do the honours?"

"In fact I would." She replied, unbuttoning his shirt slowly before slipping it off his shoulders and holy shit-

He was ripped. Way more than she thought he was. It wasn't an enormous amount of heavy muscle like a body builder, it was more like… a runner or a swimmer or a gymnast. It was a lean muscle, which Hange found more preferable to be honest.

Coming out of her reverie, Hange moved to kiss him just below the ear, hearing a low, restrained groan.

She did it again, getting the same reaction. Then moving up to kiss his earlobe, gently licking it and hearing him moan slightly, before deciding to put it in her mouth.

He fought back, grinding against her hips roughly, pressing her against his desk.

He had experience, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

She grabbed his shoulders and turned them around, pinning him against his desk, whatever the fuck was on it fell on to the floor at the force she held him.

"You're cleaning that up."

"Thats if you haven't forgotten about it by the end of this."

Her hand trailed down his neck, onto his chest and slipping lower, feeling him suddenly tense and relax with the contact. He knew what she was going to do.

Her calloused finger traced his toned abdomen, running through the dips in each section of muscle.

"Y'know, for a physics professor, I didn't think you'd be this ripped." She hummed in his ear, hand latching onto his belt. The cool metal of the belt buckle was a contrast against her hot palm, soon unbuckled and slipped from his trousers, landing on the floor with a thump.

She hooked her fingers underneath the elastic hem of his boxers, slowly climbing down inside.

His breath hitched when she grabbed his half hard cock, head tipping back slightly.

"Only half hard? Levi, I'm hurt."

"Don't call me Levi. I'm your fucking professor for gods sake." He growled.

"Are you now, Levi?" She challenged, thumbing the tip.

He bit his lip, nails digging into the desk.

"Aren't you sensitive?" She smirked, cupping his balls causing a groan to come from his throat.

He could feel his cock straining against his boxers now. And his fucking student was staring at him hungrily, pumping his cock in her rough hands and smirking like the fucking know it all she is.

She let go suddenly and slipped out her hand, making him whimper in disappointment.

She dropped to her knees and started to pull down his trousers and boxers at the same time, relieving him of his restraints.

"Y-Y'know…" he breathed shakily, "This won't affect your grade positively or negatively."

"You sure about that?" She grinned, gripping his now throbbing cock and taking him in her warm mouth.

"S-Shit…" he gasped, a hand gripping her ponytail tightly, eyes darting to the ceiling.

She fluttered her tongue along it, feeling to organ twitch in her mouth as he muttered a multitude of curses under his breath.

She started to bob her head, sucking as she moved, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

The head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat yet she didn't seem to mind.

Holy shit, he thought. Is the term 'gag reflex' even in her vocabulary?

Within a short amount of time, he was quickly approaching euphoria. He knew he couldn't last much longer, and if he did it'd be a fucking miracle.

"Shiiiit…" he groaned, hips jerking and nails biting into the polished wood of the desk as he gripped onto her ponytail tightly, but not enough to hurt.

Then everything turned to white noise.

"Fuck, Zoë…" came a strangled gasp from his throat.

His orgasm hit him like a brick wall, slamming into his gut like a fist as he came in her mouth, the fluid being gulped down almost immediately.

She took him out of her mouth and wiped her lips on the back of her hand, smirking at him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Zoë. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He panted.

"The answer is for me to know any you to never find out."

"Fair enough." He shrugged, kicking off his shoes and trousers in one motion, leaving him naked.

He let his world stop spinning before he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hotly.

Her arms draped themselves around his shoulders, fingers ruining up his undercut.

He moved down and kissed her breasts, enveloping one of the hardened nipples in his mouth, hearing her moan.

He switched to the other one before moving back up to her lips.

"I don't know about you, but it's been a while and I'd like to get this show on the road before someone finds us." He said, his voice low and husky.

"Oh shit. You're right. How d'you want me, Professor Ackerman?"

"For fucks sake Zoë. Now you address me as Professor Ackerman?"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck you wish me to if I can ride you on your desk."

He was taken aback by her forwardness, but brushed it off.

"Yeah. Sure. That's… okay." He answered, pulling himself up onto his desk, sitting down. "You a virgin?"

"Nope."

"That makes things a little easier."

Hange climbed over him, kissing him roughly, slipping down to bite his neck making him moan.

"Condom?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Right. There're a couple in wallet. Back pocket of my jeans."

"Thanks." She said, slipping off him and picking up his discarded jeans, fishing the leather wallet from the back pocket.

"And don't steal any of my money."

"You're giving me ideas."

"Don't."

"Yes sir.~" she hummed, walking back over to him.

"Aren't I lucky…" she smirked, waving the gold foil in his face before tearing it open and rolling the latex onto him.

He lay back on his desk a bit, legs dangling off and resting on his forearms.

She gripped his cock and positioning him just below her entrance, slowly slipping down onto him.

Her nails dug into his chest as she bit her lip.

"You're… definitely tighter… than anyone else I've had…"

"And how many would that be?" She asked breathlessly.

"You ready to move?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah. Just shuffle back a bit."

He nodded and moved further back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles under the desk, arms around his shoulders.

"Ready now?" He asked, hands on her hips and pressing kisses into her collarbone.

She nodded and started to move, rolling her hips.

Letting go of her hips, he started to thrust up into her, pushing himself up with his arms.

Hange squeaked, tugging on his hair slightly.

"Not fair…"

"Believe me sweetheart, it is." He said cooly, kissing her ear and thrusting up into her harshly.

She removed her legs for around him and pushed his back onto the desk, knees on each side of his hips and beginning to work him over almost violently.

His hand reached up to where their bodies met, pressing the pad of his thumb against her clit and snapping his hips up in reply to her movements.

"Son of a- oh shit that feels good."

"You like that?" He asked coyly.

"Oh fuck- yeah I do." She panted, grabbing his face and pulling him up for a kiss.

He broke the kiss to pull off her glasses and tug the elastic from her hair, freeing the messy ponytail before pulling her back in.

Her nails suddenly dug into his shoulders and she bit his bottom lip. He must've hit the right spot.

He shifted slightly so he'd hit it again, Hange pulling back to dig her nails into his chest and bite his neck to muffle her moans.

"Mm… you don't have to restrain yourself. No ones here."

"How're you so-ah! Sure?"

"No one comes to the offices at 5:20pm. They're too busy with other things."

She arched her back.

"Leeevii… fuuuuckkk…" she moaned lewdly.

"Don't over do it- fuck…"

He could feel her clenching around his cock, so tight and warm. Shit, he was close. She was too by the feel of it, but he couldn't be sure.

He kept going, trying to stave off his orgasm by thinking off putting thoughts, like the state of the bio lab and messy, splotchy handwriting. That should just about do it. For now.

"I… am-ah! Not gonna cum… first. Not happening…" she panted, fingers slipping along his inner thigh and rubbing along the rim of his asshole.

That bitch.

She knew her way around a man apparently, because with seconds she had him moaning and gasping her name before he came inside her, or more accurately, the condom.

"Hange!" He cried out, back arching and head pressing into the desk.

The way he cried out her name as he came, for fucks sake that's what drove her off the edge.

"L-Levi!" She moaned loudly, nails digging into his chest and back arching as well before flopping down onto him.

Holy shit, she thought.

She was lying breathless and sweaty on top of her physics professor.

Who she fucked.

Who she sucked off for gods sake.

Ohh shiit. He was going to lose his job.

With a bit of difficulty Hange removed him from her and removed the condom from his cock, tying a know in it and throwing it in the wastebasket next to the filing cabinet.

She picked up her glasses on the desk and put them back on, searching around for her clothes and putting them back on.

"What're you doing?"

Hange turned and saw Levi sitting on the desk, fully nude and swinging his legs like a small child.

"Oh. I'm getting dressed."

"Why?"

"I need to go-"

"Can't you stay? Even for a bit?"

"Sir-"

"Just call me Levi."

"Levi, this is your office."

He slipped off the desk and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck softly.

"Please…?"

"No…"

"S'not like anyone's gonna come in here…"

She wriggled free and pulled on her t shirt.

"Levi…"

"I get it." He said suddenly, he sweet, gentle tone hard and pained. "You think this is just a hook up."

Hange wanted to reply, but her words got stuck in her throat.

"But let me tell you something Zoë. I have denied it. For so long I told myself it wasn't true, but it is. I'm in love with this fucking smart ass student who sits at the back of my class and stares at my ass while doodling naked pictures of me in her notebook."

"How the fuck d'you know about those?!"

"You left your notebook behind three weeks ago."

"So that's where Auruo got it."

"Look, whether you feel for me or not is a question that needs answering. So, please."

Hange bit her lip and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes. I do love you."

He froze for a second, a grin spreading onto his face as he pulled her down for a kiss. Different from the past ones they shared, this one loving instead of violent and passionate.

"You're willing to lose your job for me?"

"You bet."

"Levi."

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed."

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"Please, before someone walks in."

"Not going to happen."

"Just do it."

Levi dressed quickly, tidying the room a bit and ridding the office of evidence before selecting his comb from the toiletries bag in the too draw of his desk.

"You look nice with sex hair."

"Sorry, I need to get rid of all evidence." He told her, combing and parting his hair.

Hange walked to the door, about to leave.

"Zoë wait."

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her, tilting her chin down and kissing her.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" She grinned, leaving his office and shutting the door behind her.

The next day Hange came into class late, or more accurately, later than usual.

"Miss Hange." He announced just as she walked in.

"Yes sir?" She asked innocently.

"You're late." He said, unimpressed.

He had reading glasses on- and holy shit. Was that a scarf?

"Sorry. I found it hard to walk when I got up this morning. It really hurt for some reason."

His jaw clenched and he blushed, remembering the day before.

"Take a seat. We're just going over the basics."

She walked to the back of the class, giving Levi a quick wink before settling down in her seat.

"As I was saying, in physics, it is fact that every object that has mass has an attraction to another object that also has mass in the surrounding vicinity…"

"What did he have to say?" Asked Moblit.

"Huh?"

"Y'know. About your paper."

"Oh. Right. He said that he knew it was my best and that I can redo it."

"You fucked him didn't you."

"I will neither deny nor confirm that statement."

"You're terrible."

"How could you tell?"

"He's wearing a fucking hipster scarf Hange. That's how I know."

"Oh… riiiiight… yeah, that was my fault."

"I guessed."

"Something you want to share with the class Mister Berner? How about Miss Hange? You two seem absorbed in your conversation which is seemingly more important than a physics degree."

"It's nothing. Just meaningless conversations and rumours." Hange said innocently.

"Then shut up. Can anyone give me a brief recap of what I just said? And you better be taking notes. I'm talking to you, Mister Bossard."

Hange's hand shot up.

"Miss Hange, care to give a brief recap?"

"Sure. You said earlier that if something has mass, then it's attracted to something that also has mass within the same victiny, so relation to physics I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me."

Levi froze, blushing brightly and falling silent.

"… that's an… interesting analogy… I'd be fired if it were true then I'd be fired."

"Well thank Stephen Hawking its not the case then."

"Indeed."

"BULLSHIT!" Moblit yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it made you uncomfortable…
> 
> This fic was inspired by a fic by alsoalsowik so check her out.


End file.
